Present For You: Love
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Mai and the gang have all gathered at the office. Put in a Christmas three, some parent's and a new dress, let's see what we get! Part of Christmas Specials :D


Sooo... here's another story from my Christmas Special.. and somehow it seems I can still write Ghost Hunt.. it's been precisely a year since my last X-mas special from this series :D

I dedicate this to my best friend **Fairy of Music and Literature**! ^^ Happy Christmas Everyone and a happy new year! and remember, be nice! Santa... ... and Naru sees you :9

I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will!

* * *

><p>Present For you: Love.<p>

Snow was slowly falling from the sky and the street was nearly empty. The few people that was left did not seem to be in a hurry as most of them was smiling. Though one of them was far over the stress level, Taniyama Mai. She huffed as she pulled the red scarf tighter so it wouldn't fall off. She ran down the street, trying to reach a certain place within the time-limit. Her feet moved quickly up some stairs before she quite simply burst through a door on the second floor.

"I'm here!" she called, only to yell out as her feet lost the contact with the floor because of a wet puddle in front of the foorstep. Seconds later she slammed into the floor, with bags and everything. No longer than that before she heard a door open and she looked up to she her boss walk through, staring in his folder.

"Your late Mai!" he said, not looking up, or rather down at the teen-girl who was still lying on the floor. The water soaking through her clothes already. Mai scrambled to her feet and sighed as she pulled her coat off. She looked at the wet spot where the wet puddle met warm linen. Then she looked down and flushed beet red.

"Oh no.." she groaned. She turned her head to see that Naru had in fact taken his seat, still not looking at her. Mai smiled nervously. "I.. I just have to go to the toilet.." she excused herself, but didn't get quite as far as the door beside her opened and she saw Bou come in, then his head went down. Mai looked down on the floor, noting that Bou was just were she was a minute earlier, but she couldn't hold herself. Mai let out her laughter, trying to run as Bou quickly got to his feet and grabbed her, tickling her. In after Bou, came Masako, who stumbled, but was caught by John, who happened to stay close by. After them came Ayako, who was smirking at Bou.

"Mai?" Ayako asked when she saw the girl. Mai nodded, then flushed when Ayako pointed at the wet spot on Mai's clothes. The girl puffed her cheeks and looked away. "So you slipped to? Hey Naru, the floor's covered with water!" Bou called out, pulling the coat off. Naru barely regared them with a short stare before he looked down. "Mai, clean it up" Mai's eyebrows twitched, then she lifted her chin.

"Okay, boss" then she walked off, clearly mad. Bou eyed his friend with pity. "Naru-chan, why are you hard on her?" he asked, walking over. Naru didn't look up. "I'm her boss and she's my assistant!" he simply answered. Bou raised an eyebrow, but didn't do much more than sighing and sitting down on the couch.

"Did it snow badly when you came today Shibuya-san?" John ask. Naru nodded. "So.. did you leave snow in front of the door.. or Lin?" Bou asked. Naru looked up. "What are you implying?" Naru fired back, glaring. Mai came back into the room with a mop and stared at Naru.

"Because that puddle was there before I came in" she stated, walking over to clean it up. Just then another door opened and Lin came in. He stared at the other before he nodded slowly, then he noted Mai's crouching, trying to get the water up from the floor. Lin turned to Naru, his stare, though it took some minutes, made Naru turn and glare back.

"What?" he demanded. "Nothing.." Lin said, siting down on the couch. Bou eyed the Chinese man with an amused look on his face as he realised that Lin was trying his very hardest to make Naru uncomfortable, though it failed. Of course it failed, Naru didn't even feel uncomfortable with a ghost in the room, much less a human being. Though, there was one.. Suddenly the blye-eyed boss looked up to his left to see the brightly coloured Christmas tree that stood just a few feet beside him.

"What.. is that tree doing here?" he asked. Mai looked at him over her shoulder. "It's Christmas Naru, do you expect me to let you and this office look like a boring office-room when everyone can enjoy the Christmas feeling even here?" she asked back, then shuddered when Naru sat his usually hard glare into her. "Remove it!" Mai stood up. "Naru! You can't possible mean that, it took me hours to get it up here.. and.. didn't you notice it yesterday?" Mai asked, confused. Naru frowned. "Yesterday?" everyone gaped him like he had just said he really liked the colour pink and liked to sip tea with fluffy animals all around him.

"You didn't? Mai-chan and I put it up yesterday and everyone helped putting stuff on, even Lin-san did!" Bou stated and Naru glared at him, thus shutting the monk up successfully. Mai pouted. "Naru.." she whined and Naru stared at her before he looked like he wanted to facepalm, but held himself back. "Fine!" he snapped and everyone grinned, well, John smiled whilst Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve. Lin was smiling amused at Mai, who was blushing lightly, and smiling like an idiot. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and Mai turned in time to answer.

"Yes?" she asked, though when she heard what the visitor had to say she turned around, a huge smirk on her face. There was only one person that Naru was uncomfortable around and that person was indeed here. "Noll" Naru froze in his seat, and not just that, his eyes widened and he paled. There was a long, and awkward pause before Naru stiffly looked up. Mai was grinning from ear to ear. Beside her stood two people, but it was the one in front that made Naru's grip on the folder tighten and his eyes sharpen, though no one was sure if it was of fear or anger.

"Mother?" he asked, only fueling the fire. His mother skipped through the door only to pull Naru up from his seat, wrap her arms around him and start kissing his cheeks. It was clear Bou was having a hard time holding his laughter back, Ayako and Mai as well. John was smiling softly, no idea why the other's were trying hard not to laugh. Masako was holding back a giggle, but even Lin's lips was twitching upwards.

"M-mother, stop that!" Naru complained, but his mother only pinched his cheeks and glared. "Don't be so rude, it's been over a year since we've seen each other, why can't you just smile and welcome you mother?" this earned a snort of laughter from Bou, Ayako and Mai. Naru glared their way and they all 'eep'ed and tried to find some reason to escape the teen boy's cold, death-glare. Though his mother did seem to notice. "No glaring in this time of year Noll!" she chirped, gently smacking his cheek. Naru stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. There was nothing more embarrassing and humiliating that this, for Naru anyway. Mai's smile was by now so large it nearly reached her ears. Bou was hiding behind Ayako, barely able to hold his laughter back. Ayako grinned at the obviously angry boss of theirs.

"Now now Luella, I think he want you to let him go now, can't have him go any deeper red than he is.." the man beside Mai stated, thus Mai and Bou exploded. Their laughter rang through the room and despite the attempted murderous glares they received from Naru, they didn't stop. The man was smirking from his place as Naru's ears turned red. Lin gave Naru an amused look before he grinned at his boss, like saying something that would most probably tick the teen off.

Luella slowly let go of her son with a pout and the second she did, Naru's folder flew past Bou and Mai's faces, who froze completely and suddenly straightened up before they ran out of the room. They was heard laughing in the distance, most probably hiding in the toilet. Ayako, Lin and Naru's parents was smirking at Naru, while Masako was hiding her twitching smile with her sleeve once again. John, being his honest, kind and innocent self, was smiling kindly at Naru's parents. Luella and her husband settled down beside Lin, who gave them a short nod and smal smile. Luella looked around.

"Are these your friends Noll?" she asked, there was a long silence before Naru noticed that Mai and Bou was standing in the doorway, soon enough they disappeared, laughing so hard John was beginning to worry about them. Ayako snorted, Masako gaped at Naru's parents while Lin just stared at Luella, then at Naru to see the outcome of this, because, everyone wanted to know what Naru had to say to this! John was just smiling, being his usually naïve self.

"Colleague!" he stated firmly, and there was an awkward silence after that. Luella though, didn't seem to notice as she continued to smile. It took a while before anyone talked again, and by then Mai and Bou had returned, though the moment they saw Naru, they began grinning again. They walked over to Ayako before Mai gasped. "Um, do you want some tea perhaps?" she asked, smiling. Luella and her husband smiled. "Yes, that would be nice" Luella stated. Mai smiled and nodded. "And your name would be miss?" Naru's father shot in before Mai even managed to take a breath.

"Um.. Taniyama Mai sir.." Mai answered, blushing. Luella smiled. "Such a cute name.. are you, perhaps Naru's girlfriend?" she asked. Mai's face became bright red like the Christmas décor on the tree and she began twining her thumbs, mumbling for herself. Bou's jaw fell to the floor, Ayako was laughing, Masako was looking so mad even Naru would've realised something was up. Lin was smirking so much it looked ready to fall off his face whilst John had a faint blush on his face. However, it was Naru they awaited an answer from.

They turned to him, everyone except Mai. Naru had not looked up from the second folder he had brought with him. Instead, it looked like had turned to stone. His eyes was widened a little, his face pale as usually, but a small tinge of red was flying across his cheeks. However, his grip on his folder tightened so much the folder almost broke. After ten minutes of one blushing and mumbling assistant and one frozen boss unable to talk at all, Lin tapped Naru's shoulder. There was another minute before Naru finally looked up at his mother and father. Lin, Bou and Ayako looked like they really wanted to know the answer. John was just smiling, whilst Masako seemed to want to rip her Kimono into shreds in pure anger. Naru took a deep breath.

"Mother.. why.. the hell are you asking Mai about that?" he asked. Luella smiled. "Because you seem so close.. see, you call her by first name, without any sufix even" she stated, giggling loudly. Naru's eyes narrowed while Mai's blush turned impossible redder. "Um.." Mai tried, but fell silent as Naru looked up at him, then he sighed.

"Fine, yes, she is!" the bag Ayako held in her hand fell to the floor with a soft thumb. Masako seconds later. John gaped. Bou looked between the two while Lin grinned. Mai on the other hand, nodded slowly and looked at the floor, wanting to be swallowed up by it. Luella squealed and Naru's eyes widened as Mai was suddenly embraced by Naru's mother. "HOW CUTE!" she simply shouted and Mai looked up, embarrassment and maybe even fear evident in her eyes.

"Indeed.. I'm Martin by the way, Noll's father" Bou frowned. "Why do you call him Noll?" he asked. Martin tilted his head to the side. "Hm.. I don't know, we always called him that since he was a little boy, what do you call him?" he asked. Mai looked past Luella and to Naru. "Naru.. Mai was the one who came up with it.." Bou said. "Hm.. funny he accepted it" Martin stated. "It sounded the same!" Naru snapped and looked away, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Though.. Naru is short for narcissist" Mai murmured and Naru's head snapped around, glaring at her, though it was a little more soft now. Martin smirked. "Sure it fits, well, your mother and I only came on a visit and she wanted to give you some.. presents.." his voice faded when he saw Luella grab Mai, their coats and disappear out of the door. Martin's eyebrows flew high before he sighed. "Mai's going to get Luella-fied.." he murmured. Naru gave him a fearful stare before he sighed. "No, Mai's to dim and naïve to become like my mother.." he stated.

* * *

><p>Naru looked up from his seat to see Mai and Luella come through the door. The moment he saw Mai his eyes widened. Mai looked so beautiful. She had a long, beige coat on and high, black boots with heels and all. Her hair was cut a little shorter than usually, but with how styled it was, it looked really good. Her nails was polished and coloured light red, just like how her face seemed to shine with freshness and happiness. The few who was still in the office, Lin, Martin and Bou looked up as well and gaped at the sight. Mai slowly pulled the coat off and Naru's jaw fell. She had a short black dress, that ended almost at her knees, it was formed perfectly for her body. A beige belt fastened to dress so it looked even better. Bracelets on both wrists and a black neck-tie was fastened around her neck with as a large cross. A pair of golden\beige earrings hang from her ears and shone against the light in the room.<p>

"Mai.." Naru managed to call. Mai's cheeks colour red, as Bou stood up, whistling. "Woah.. what a complete transformation.." Mai smiled up at him, though somewhat nervously and shyly. "Um.. thank you Bou-san.." she answered. Then the monk scratched the back of his head. "That's right, I remembered I have to meet up with Ayako" he grabbed his jacket, flashed Mai a smirk before he disappeared out of the door with a "don't you run over Mai now Naru-chan!" thus Naru and Mai both coloured red. "B-Bou-san!" Mai shouted. Naru stood up from his seat. Lin looked up as Martin smirked.

"Luella, why don't we go out for dinner hm?" he asked. Luella smiled, catching onto what Martin was on to. "Oh, that'd be great, of course your invited as well Lin-san" she said. Lin's mouth twitched slightly before he stood up. Naru looked at his assistant. "Fine" Naru muttered. Soon enough all three was gone, leaving Naru and Mai together. The girl blushed, looking down, twining her hands.

"Um.." she managed to get out, but it was about it as Naru gently grabbed her hands, holding them in his. "Naru?" Mai asked, looking up at him. "You look.. absolutely gorgeous" Naru murmured and Mai's red face turned dark red, then she smiled softly, despite her shyness. "T-thank you Na-" she was stopped with a finger to her lips. "You can stop using that nickname Mai" he muttered and she nodded slowly.

"Oh.. okay.. um.. Oliver.." she stuttered and Naru nodded. The hand he used to silence Mai went to her chin, tilting it upwards. He leaned in, and a few inches away from her, he stopped. "May I?" Mai stared at him in shock, then she giggled. "You don't have to ask Na-Oliver.. besides.. it's so unlike you to ask for something that's already yours!" Mai answered. Naru smirked. "Is that a dare?" Mai coloured up. "U-um.." then she pried a hand out of his and placed one against his lips. "I dare you to" she stated. Naru raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Fine!" then he captured her lips. The teens stood there for more than a minute, before they broke away.

"And a present? I guess my present from you is this?" he motioned to her clothes. Mai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you think so? Well, actually, this is a part of it, let's see.." she reached to her side and pulled on the lace located there. When Naru saw what was underneath the dress, he pretty much picked her up and walked over to his office, making sure the front door was locked. Mai blushed.

"O-Oliver.." she stuttered and noticed the look in his eyes. Then she leaned in, kissing his cheek. "My real present for you, is love!" and that was the last sentence she could speak for the rest of Christmas Eve. Luella and Martin, with Lin in tow would find the two had managed to get home somewhere in the middle of the night, or maybe in the morning, no one knew, but the dress sure came in handy when facing one narcissist.

* * *

><p>I just LOVE teasing Naru, don't you? Well, I like to tease Mai just as much, but she wouldn't be so fearful to see her mother coming through the door, though she would scream because her mother is dead... still.. making Luella appear like that, it's just asking to be killed :D *runs off laughing cheerfully with laptop in hands*<p>

Naru: *throws folder*

Mai: ^.^ remember to review..

Bou: What was underneath the dress?

Mai: ... 0\\\0 B-Bou-san!

Me: Oh, laces... and a.. sexy, barely covering.. corset, with a ******* and a ****** (cencored by Naru)

Bou: O.O Holy crap..

Mai: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! *runs away*


End file.
